Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style)
Jirachi and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Smoochum (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Disgust - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Yoshi and Birdo (Super Mario Bros.) See Also *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) - Bart Simpson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) - Soulful Heart Fox Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) - Lotsa Heart Elephant My Bad *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style): Love-a-Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (Jirachi and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Joy Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Sadness Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Disgust Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Bing Bong Category:Jirachi and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG